Ghost Train
by ladyxa
Summary: Just a short one shot about the Paula Cracker incident. 2DxMurdoc


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been having quite the writer's block and there's been a lot going on. This is just a one shot I managed to squeeze out, hopefully I'll start writing a proper fic again soon. Anyway, enjoy.**

"2D, what the hell do you see in that broad? She's ugly as fuck, and she's a bitch. How can you not see how much of a cunt she is to you?"

2D grit his teeth. "Murdoc, first of all, stop fucking talking about my girlfriend like that. Secondly, you're one to bloody talk about the way people treat me!"

Murdoc rubbed his jaw, looking frustrated. "That's not the soddin' point. You're letting her walk all over you. You not feeling those stiletto heels piercing your balls?"

"Just shut the fuck up, Murdoc! I don't give a shit about your stupid opinions, so just keep them to yourself. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous!"

The bassist let out a loud snort. "Jealous? You've got to be fucking kidding me. Don't flatter yourself, mate."

2D was silent for a few seconds. "I meant jealous of me," he then said quietly, a puzzled look on his face.

Murdoc froze, then grimaced. "Yeah, 'course. That's what I meant. Though how you get that notion from me insulting her all the time remains a fucking mystery."

"Look, whatever. Just stop it, okay?" the singer said, frustrated.

Before Murdoc had time to reply, the door opened. 2D's face relaxed into a smile.

"Hey, love," he said, swooning up at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hi," Paula Cracker replied, before settling herself down on his lap. "What you two love birds talking about?"

Murdoc grit his teeth, his hands clenching into fists. God, how he hated that broad.

"Nothin', darling. How are you?" 2D asked her, leaning in for a kiss which she lazily returned.

"Fine, thanks. You guys need more beer, by the way. Oh and Murdoc, I finished the last of your cigarettes, you don't mind do you?" she then smiled, leaning forward so 2D couldn't see her face as she winked at the bassist.

He looked at her in disgust. Paula smirked, discreetly blowing a kiss at him when 2D's attention was elsewhere. Usually he'd be quick to respond to that kind of gestures from a woman, but whenever he even thought of Paula, his insides filled with repulsion.

"So Paula, I have some lyrics written out for our next song.. think you could take a look at them later?" the singer asked hopefully.

"That's nice, love," Paula said absent mindedly, busying herself with trying to touch Murdoc's arse without 2D noticing.

The bassist jumped when he felt a squeeze. "Right, that's bloody it. I'm out of here. If any of you need me, I'm in the bathroom, puking out my insides," he snarled.

He was about to leave, when he turned back. "On second thought, scratch that. You," - he pointed at 2D - "are too much of a fucking dimwit to listen to anything I'm saying, and you," - he pointed at Paula - "are a disgusting cow."

"Oi!" 2D called indignantly.

Murdoc ignored him. "So neither one of you are allowed to come if you fucking need me, you stupid little cunts. Face ache, you're an idiot."

With those last, snapped words, he stomped off. About an hour later, after drinking every single bottle of alcohol he could find – almost downing the mouthwash as well but then deciding against it – he found himself actually needing to go to the bathroom (which was probably not at all surprising). He had just clumsily pulled his zip back up when he heard the clacking of stiletto's on the bathroom floor.

"Hello, gorgeous," a swooning voice said.

The bassist froze, his drunken self realising that this was Paula. He seriously doubted 2D or Russel wore stiletto's. Or smelled like apples.

He turned around, glaring at her.

"What the fuck d'you want?" he snapped, his words coming out a lot more slurred than he'd intended.

Paula walked up to him, smirking. She pushed him against the sink, leaning forward. "You," she then whispered.

As Murdoc stared into her much hated face, his drunk mind suddenly got a brilliant idea. What if he could make 2D realise what a disgusting cunt she was? What if he could make him see that he should dump her and just let Murdoc fuck him against a wall already? Wait, what? No. No, just the dumping part. What the fuck.

"I'm too drunk for this," Murdoc muttered.

"What?" Paula cocked her head.

Actually, he wasn't drunk enough.

"Right," he snarled, turning them around and shoving her against the sink.

She watched with delight as Murdoc gripped her shoulders, squared his own, and went in for the kill. It was a wet, sloppy kiss, as he was drunk and she was desperate. She turned him around, pushing him into stall number 3.

About fifteen minutes later, Murdoc was being dragged out of that stall, blood dripping everywhere while Paula was desperately trying to cover herself up.

"You fucking dick, Murdoc!" Russel was yelling, as he pulled him upwards by his collar.

"Listed bate, I'b got a brillia't reasod!" the bassist managed to slur, his speech impeded by his nose having basically imploded and the fact that he was still very drunk. Also, being shaken around like a rag doll wasn't helping.

"What the hell is going on?!" 2D exclaimed, freezing when he saw the scene.

Paula, half naked. Murdoc in the air, his face and nose covered in blood, his belt lying on the floor. Russel's fist right in front of Murdoc's face, having stopped mid-punch.

"Wh.. what.." 2D said, quieter now, not quite believing his eyes.

Russel put Murdoc down, his features contorting with pity. "D.. just leave them, it's not worth it man.."

"But.. I love you," the singer mumbled, staring at the girl who was currently covering up her boobs with her skirt.

Paula didn't say anything. She at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. His gaze moved to Murdoc.

"You.. you were my mate... how could you?"

The bathroom was deadly quiet, save for the sound of Paula getting hastily dressed.

"2D.. listed, look.. see what a cu't she is dow? See? I _told_ you, ban. She – she we't a'd fucked your best bate!"

The singer shook his head. "I can't fucking believe you."

"2D, look -"

"No," he said quietly. "No."

With that he stormed out of the bathroom, leaving an awkward silence behind.

"Well, I think that could've gone a lot worse," Paula then stated, wiping away her smudged lipstick.

"You. Out. Now," Russel growled.

She raised her hands in defense. "All right, all right, big man. No need to get your knickers in a twist, I'm gone."

She made to walk out of the bathroom, before pausing in the doorway.

"You coming, Mudsie?" she winked.

A few seconds later, she was on her arse in the front garden.

"And stay the fuck out!" Russel snarled, before slamming the door.

Meanwhile, Murdoc had made his way to 2D's room.

"Stu.. what the fuck are you doi'g?" he slurred, startled.

2D threw his last piece of clothing into the suitcase, shutting it harshly. "Leaving."

"But.. why?"

The singer turned around sharply.

"Are you really that fucking stupid, Murdoc? I loved her! I _trusted_ you! You were my best fucking mate. I looked up to you, and you went and.. and shagged my girlfriend. You were my best friend! How could you?" he yelled.

Murdoc blinked. "'Were'?" he asked, his attention falling to that part of the sentence.

2D didn't say anything. He just stared at him coldly. "Bye, Murdoc," he muttered, pushing his way past him.

He passed Russel in the hallway. He threw one glance at the suitcase, and nodded understandingly.

"Sorry, Russ," the singer whispered.

"Nah, man. It's okay. You deserve better," he said, patting his shoulder.

2D smiled at him. "Thanks. For everything."

"No problem, D. See you around."

Russel gave him a swift hug, and with that, 2D left. Got into his car and drove far away. Found an apartment, a mundane job. Never answered any of the 20 calls per day from Murdoc. Paula didn't so much as text him. Russel called him a few times, but he ignored him too. He needed to distance himself from all of them. So he did. And that was that.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\

Or so he thought. Murdoc had stopped calling about a week ago. It disappointed him, in a way. He guessed Murdoc had finally given up. Well, that was a good thing, wasn't it? He could finally properly move on with his life. He could finally forget about that sod and..

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud, urgent knocking. He glanced at the clock. It was fucking two o'clock in the morning. Who the hell..?

Just to be on the safe side, he went to his kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife, keeping it behind his back. He nervously went to open the door. When he pulled it open, using the knife was very tempting. Instead though, he decided to slam the door shut.

"2D, wait!"

A certain Cuban-heeled boot was making it impossible for him to close the door.

"Fuck off, Murdoc!" he yelled, trying to shut the door despite the foot blocking the way.

"Bloody hell, stop mangling my foot -" Murdoc shoved the door open, making 2D topple backwards.

After shutting the door and kicking the fallen knife far away just to make sure, he bent down and pulled 2D up before the latter knew what was happening.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"So.. how've you been?" Murdoc said drily.

"What.. how.. how the fuck did you find me? What are you doing here?" the singer spluttered, pushing himself away from Murdoc.

The bassist sat himself down on the couch, running his hands through his hair. "Well, you were bloody difficult to find, I'll tell you that."

"Yeah? Well you can go and fuck off again now," 2D snapped, his hands trembling.

"Stu. Listen to me. Please."

Murdoc's unusually soft, sincere tone made 2D pause, and he slowly sat down on the couch as well, keeping as much distance between them as possible.

"What the fuck do you want?" he exhaled, not looking at the other man.

"2D, look. I was a fucking idiot, all right? I fucked up. But I want you to hear me out," Murdoc began quietly.

When 2D didn't say anything, he continued.

"I hated that cow. I really did. She disgusted me. You deserved better than her."

2D snorted.

"She'd been hitting on me all day, mate. I ignored it as much as I could, until the point that I couldn't any more – when I abruptly left the living room. She was fucking touching me while sitting on your lap. It made me want to hurl."

He paused, wondering how to continue. "Then I got really really drunk and I thought.. I thought I could make you see what a cunt she was. I thought I could do that by giving in to her invitations, and make you see how horrible she was. Not the best idea, I know.."

Murdoc looked at 2D, hesitantly putting a hand on his knee. "I really hurt you, mate. I see that now. I saw it right after you left, and I didn't stop seeing it. I tried contacting you, but obviously you didn't want to speak to me.. I'm sorry, Stuart."

2D looked up at him in shock. Murdoc.. apologised? 2D expected a story about how it wasn't Murdoc's fault and maybe a packet of cigarettes at the most, but never this. Apologising was just not something Murdoc Niccals did.

To be honest, 2D already knew what a bitch Paula had been to him. He'd realised it soon after the... happening. But at that time, it didn't change what the bassist had done.

"But.. why did you care so much?" he said quietly, that question having never left his mind.

Murdoc fell silent. Their gazes both fell to his hand, which was still on 2D's knee.

"I.. I don't know," he muttered, quickly pulling his hand away.

2D frowned at him.

"Look mate," Murdoc began quickly. His face became more sincere again. "I really miss you. Russel misses you, too. Come back, yeah Stu?"

2D slowly shook his head. "Murdoc, I've been spending all this time trying to distance myself from all of this.. I can't just.. you.. You can't just show up and apologise and fuck it all up again!"

He stood up, walking away from the couch. "Get out, please," the singer said quietly.

"What, you haven't missed us? Me?" Murdoc asked, raising his voice as he stood up as well.

2D didn't reply, turning away from the bassist.

"Not at all?" he pushed, taking hold of the singer's arm.

2D turned around, still not saying anything, though his face was enough.

"Look, you want to know why I cared so much? You really want to know?" Murdoc suddenly asked harshly.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"'Cause you were right. You were fucking right. I was jealous, okay? I was seeing green with jealousy and I couldn't bear to see you with her. She was a disgusting hag who treated you like shit, and that hurt me, all right?" he then snarled.

2D stared at him, speechless. They gazed at each other in silence for a long while, before Murdoc let go of 2D's arm and nodded.

"Right. I've said what I wanted to say. I'll leave now," he said quietly, turning around.

The bassist opened the door, and seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then, he quietly shut the door behind him.

2D stood alone in the suddenly very silent, very empty room. Cursing himself, he ran to the door, pulling it open.

"Murdoc, wait!"

Murdoc turned around, his expression one of confusion.

"Just wait. I.. I'll come with you," the singer said, suddenly breathless.

He quickly pushed down the weird fluttering in his tummy when he saw Murdoc's delighted face, and ran back to his room to pack.

A few hours later Murdoc was parking 2D's car in Kong's parking lot. Neither of them got out of the car, the atmosphere being strange. The car trip had been quite pleasant, actually. They had talked and caught up on each other's lives. They had sat in comfortable silence at times as well. When 2D got tired, Murdoc offered to drive and 2D got to sleep a little.

Now, they were both sitting in silence, not knowing what to do.

Murdoc cleared his throat.

"Right, well. Best get your stuff back to your room, eh? It's pretty fucking late," he muttered.

2D nodded. "Yeah."

The bassist was about to get out of the car, when 2D pulled him back.

"Murdoc?"

"Yeah?"

"I.. I forgive you. I don't.. I got over her pretty quickly, actually. It was you that.. well, that doesn't matter any more," 2D stuttered.

Murdoc smiled. "Thanks, Stu."

He made to get out of the car again, before the singer put a hand on his arm.

"Murdoc?"

"Hmm?"

2D leaned over quickly, planting a soft, shy kiss on Murdoc's lips. They both stared at each other in shock for a moment, before 2D scrambled out of the car and went to the door, face scarlet. Murdoc couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he stepped out of the car as well, grabbing the keys from his pocket to unlock the door to their home.

**Phew! You have no idea how much I've had to rewrite and delete and edit and what not. Thank GOD it's finished. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think guys, I'd really appreciate it! **


End file.
